Kotone
Kotone is a character who's mostly prominent in the Detroit portion of the main story, though she does pop up on some occasions in other locations. She is loosely based on Kotomi from DNA², albeit with a rework of her gimmick as a character. History Kotone grew up in a fairly busy part of Neyagawa as the older of two sisters. At first she seemed pretty normal, just a normal girl with an interest in tinkering with machines. During the next few years, she slowly became fascinated with fire and flatulence. She had quietly, and secretively played around with fire, occasionally lighting her farts, sometimes trying to use her lit farts to start small fires, all within a safe environment. It wasn't until a camping trip she went on when she was 10 that her parents had found out about it from neighboring campers who she had hung out with who noticed her odd behavior. Her parents had reminded her of the dangers of fire, saying that by doing so, she would eventually wet her bed. Even so, she still persisted with her fiery habits. During her teen years, she started making small scale flamethrowers which ran off of aerosols, propane, gasoline, and thin oils. One night, she had woken up to find a strange wetness under her sheets, and assumed she had wet the bed. It was discovered that what she thought was urine was actually vaginal secretions, which had caused ire to her parents. Through the rest of her life, she only had her sister to fall back on, since her parents thought of her as psychotic. She took classes in engineering during her college years, and was still making small scale flamethrowers. She soon discovered her sexual obsession with fire, and started collecting candles to replace all other light sources. She also discovered and openly expressed her fetish for flatulence, much to some people's confusion and disgust. Wartime Kotone was drafted into the Military Juggernaut project after hearing about her supposed expertise in engineering. While she was initially positioned to become an engineer, she was instead designated the fire ant role, considering her affinity for fire. When off the field, she would construct flamethrower attachments for her weapons, and any other weapons she could get her hands on. When she got back on the field, she would use her modified weapons and armor to set several opposing soldiers on fire, often leaving trails of fire in her wake. On some occasions, when off the field, she would attempt to set her farts on fire. ] She would often do so at night, hoping no one else would notice. In mid-August of 2010, she had disappeared mysteriously, so a crack rescue team was sent in to the co-ordinates her NIC signal was last found. It was discovered that she had passed out in what was once a flourishing forest around the Hamgyong province for unexplained reasons. After being rescued, she had taken point on route to the extraction zone, and resumed her fiery rampage. For her efforts, she had been promoted to corporal. Personality Kotone generally presents a mostly emotionless demeanor. She often speaks in a monotone manner, with a simplified vocabulary. On occasion, she can be very vulgar and direct, in a jarring way to some. She has an obsession with anything related to fire, almost to the point of fetishization. As such, when near fire, she becomes aroused, and her behavior changes drastically. Equipment Kotone's equipment is a fairly standard affair, but with various changes. Her primary weapon is an FN SCAR-L with underbarrel flamethrower, and incendiary ammo. On occasion, she has used an Ithaca Model 37 with dragon's breath shells. Her secondary weapon is a modified MP7A1, with a side mounted flamethrower attachment. She later switches to an MP7A2 and constructs an underbarrel flamethrower for it. Her side arm is a Smith & Wesson Model 500 with an 8 inch barrel. She often carries a fireaxe with a polymer handle as a melee weapon, though she also makes use of a Volshebnik fire sword she scavenged from the Second Korean Uprising. Physical Traits Kotone is classified as a middleweight, and is among the lighter of the middleweights. Her strength and mobility are average for her size, though she has some physical anomalies. Her left eye is partially blind, meaning her depth perception is subpar. Her other more bizarre trait is that she gets gassy whenever she gets aroused. This, in conjunction with her attraction to farts means she has the potential to be permanently gassy. When her rectal area is blocked by any method, her gas immediately redirects and causes her to burp frequently.Category:Asians Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:ANSO Operatives Category:Power Armor Operatives Category:Middleweights Category:Gassy Characters